Spine issues such as scoliosis and other curvature abnormalities, kyphosis, degenerative disc disease, disc herniation, osteoporosis, spondylolisthesis, stenosis, tumor, and fracture may result from factors including trauma, disease and degenerative conditions caused by injury and aging. Spine disorders typically result in symptoms including deformity, pain, nerve damage, and partial or complete loss of mobility. Non-surgical treatments, such as medication, rehabilitation and exercise can be effective, however, may fail to relieve the symptoms associated with these disorders. In some cases, non-surgical treatment is not an option. If non-surgical treatment fails or is not available, surgical treatment is required.
Surgical treatment of the aforementioned spine disorders includes correction, fusion, fixation, discectomy, laminectomy, and implants. Correction treatments used for positioning, alignment and stabilization of the spine employ implants such as spine (vertebral) rods and vertebral bone screw assemblies that provide connection to the spine rod, as well as other implants. Because of complex anatomies, severe spinal deformities, compromised pedicle anatomy, and/or poor vertebral bone quality, vertebral bone screw assemblies cannot be used. In these cases a laminar band and associated implant (a laminar fixation implant) is used to connect the spine rod to a vertebra, wherein the implant attaches to the spine rod and the band is received around the lamina or sub-lamina of the vertebra utilizing the strength of the laminar cortical bone. Most laminar fixation implants are installed using an installation tool specifically designed for the particular laminar fixation implant, creating a laminar fixation system.
While there are many styles of laminar fixation implants and laminar fixation systems, most are generally awkward, cumbersome and/or difficult to effectively use. There is therefore a need for a more efficient laminar fixation implant and/or laminar fixation system.